Truth or Dare
by jlbean
Summary: It all started with boredom, Sora's idea, and a simple game. It spiraled into somehting much greater. May continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare **

**Authors Note: Well, I read that everyone HAS to, at least once, write ONE Truth or Dare story. Me continuing will be based on your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: No…'Nuff said.**

_Truth or Dare_

_Day 1_

_Time: 10:32 P.M._

_Backstory: Sora, Riku, and Kairi were bored. Sora got the bright idea of going camping. They drove to the forest. When they arrived, they were bored. Thay made a campfire to waste time. But, Sora used a fire spell to save time, completely missing the idea of wasting time. Then, he came up with the idea of playing…TRUTH OR…DARE! And that is where our story begins. END FLASKBACK! Jlbean: No screw you! I end the flashbacks! Don't you dare end the fla-_

Sora: Okay…who goes first?

Riku: Your mom.

Sora: (eye twitch)…screw you.

Riku: Exactly what I did to your mom.

Sora: (eye twitch…again)…shut up.

Riku: Exactly what I said to your mom last night.

Sora: (glares at riku)…

Riku: (smirks)

Kairi: Okay…Sora, your idea, you start.

Sora: (fist pumps) Yes!

Riku: That's what your mom said when I agreed to lay her.

Sora: (glares at Riku) Truth or Dare Riku?

Riku: (looks at Sora) Your mom.

Sora: (eye twitches) Truth or Dare.

Riku: (smirks) Or.

Sora: (punches Riku) Truth…or Dare.

Riku: Im cool enough to go with Dare.

Sora: Go shove a leaf up your ass.

Riku: (smirks) I did that to your mom.

Sora: (Rage face) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Kairi: Just go Riku.

Riku: Ok.

_15 min. later_

_Time: 10:48 P.M._

Riku: Back.

Sora: You're an ass.

Riku: That's what I told your mom.

Sora: (casts fira on Riku) Its your turn.

Riku: (on fire…a?) Ow. Okay. Kairi, TRUTH OR DARE!

Kairi: Erm…your on fire…a? Well, truth.

Riku: (mumbles 'wuss') Is it true that you like Sora.

Kairi: (smirks) Yes, he's my friend!

Riku: That's not what I mea-

Kairi: You can only ask one question! Sora, Truth or Dare?

Sora: (blushing) Erm…Dare, LIKE A BOSS!

Riku: I layed your mom like a boss.

Sora: (casts thundaga on Riku) SHADDUP!

Kairi: Well, I dare you to bite a tree.

Sora: Da Hell? Kay.

_3 min. later_

_10:53 P.M._

Sora: Im back freakers! Truth or Dare Kairi?

Riku: Wut da Hewl!

Sora: SHADDUP!

Kairi: …Truth!

Riku: (mumbles 'wow')

Sora: Is it true that you made out with your dog?

Kairi: (blushes) I WAS DRUNK AND I THOUGHT IT WAS-

Riku: You thought it was who?

Kairi: Your mom.

Sora: OOOHHHHHH! BURN!

Riku: It's only cool when I do it.

Kairi: Truth or Dare Sora?

Riku: AW HEWL NAW!

Kairi: Just kiddin!

Riku: Yeah. Dare.

Kairi: I dare you to eat grass.

Riku: Easy.

Kairi: With Crap on it.

Riku: …intermediate challenge. (challenge accepted meme) Challenge accepted.

_5 min. later_

_11:00 P.M._

Riku: Belch.

Sora: Did you just burp?

Riku: Nope, typo. BLECH.

Sora: You just broke the 4th wall.

Riku: Who cares? Sora, truth or Dare?

Sora: Dare.

Riku: I dare you to completely, for a minute straight…make out with Kairi.

Sora: AW HEWL NAW!

Riku: That's mah line.

Sora: Im out freakers! Peace! (jumps out of the triangle.

Riku: Rejected much? (Troll Face) Problem Kairi?

Kairi: (still blushing) Erm…Truth.

Riku: ('what a freakin' surprise') Who did you think the dog was?

Kairi: Um…ugh…(blushing)…well…you see…IM OUT FREAKERS! PEACE! (jumps out)

Riku: …..is anyone still here?

_30 min. later_

_11:35 P.M._

Riku: (rocking back and forth) Their coming back. Their coming back. Their coming back.

_25 min. later_

_12:00 A.M?_

Riku: (hears a faint rustle and his bloodshot eyes dart in that direction) Kairi? Is that…you? Sora? Are you…here? (suddenly disappears in a beam of light.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…MAYBE.**_


	2. The Victor's Room

**Truth or Dare**

**AN: There is no way to fully stress my apologies for the extreme delay. So I won't.**

**Reviews: _St. Iggy The Pyro: You my 2__nd__ all time reviewer, not counting the non-logged in reviews. Thank you and I will attend your funeral._**

_**Little Sweety Pea: That's very polite of you to do that and thank you.**_

**Disclaimer: No.**

Chapter 2

The Victor's Room

Riku: (Wakes up in a strange white room). Woah! Where the hell am I?

Axel: Your in the Truth or Dare Victor Room.

Riku: Who da hell are you?

Axel: Seriously? The script above our heads tells each other our names!

Riku: Oh, Axel…nice name!

Axel: Got it memorized?

Riku: Maaybe!

Axel: …

Ventus: Im just as confused as you are Riku.

Riku: Who da hell are you and how da hell do you know my name?

Axel: …

Riku: Right the script…

Ventus: Yeeeaaahhh…

Riku: So what's with this whole 'Victor's Room' crap?

Axel: …

Ventus: Well, you played Truth Or Dare, correct?

Riku: Yah.

Ventus: Did you win?

Riku: How the hell do you win?

Ventus: The other people quit.

Riku: Well, they _TECHNICALLY _quit.

Ventus: Whaddya mean?

Riku: Well…they abandoned me in the middle of a deep dark forest in the middle of the night.

Ventus: …

Axel: …

Riku: …

Ventus: …

Axel: …

Riku: …

Axel: …

Ventus: …

Raxel: …

Viku: …

Antus: …

Aku: …

Raxus: …

Vaxel: …

God: …

Jlbean: …

Your mom: …

DaveChaos: …

Jeff Dunham: …

Roosterteeth: …

Ryan Higa: …

Smosh: …

Captain Sparklez: …

The Waffle Galaxy: …

The Ethos Lab: …

Final Fantasy XIII: …

Youtube: …

FanFiction: …

Riku: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

Axel: …

Ventus: I dunno!

Riku: Well, how did you guys get here?

Axel: …

Ventus: Let me think. It went a little something like this…

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
